


Host of Apophis

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel's been reunited with Sha'ure but things haven't gone exactly as planned.





	Host of Apophis

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

The whispering voice was relentless, a constant presence, undeterred by pain. The host was inexorable. Ever present, threatening retribution, claiming she will overcome. Talking of her love, how he will come to her, how he will rescue her from this prison.

Amanuet had had enough. If she wanted this Daniel Jackson so much then fine, she'd give him to her.

And this host will regret having defied her.

* * *

"It has to be a setup," Jack said firmly.

"Jack, we believe it's worth the risk."

"Well, I'm sorry Jacob but us simple Tauri don't always agree with Tok'ra priorities."

"Colonel," General Hammond said tightly. "The Tok'ra are asking for our help, for the sake of our alliance the least you can do is hear him out."

Jack sighed and leaned back in his chair, motioning for Jacob to continue.

"Thank you," Jacob said, attempting and failing not to show his irritation. "Apophis has apparently tired of his host, he and his," Jacob cast an apologetic look to Daniel, "Queen will be going to Chulak in search for a new host, During the transfer Apophis will be extremely vulnerable. I believe we will be able to take him out."

"You think he won't be guarded! For crying out loud, Jacob he'll be surrounded by an entire army of Jaffa."

"You've faced an entire army of Jaffa before, Jack."

"So you can imagine why I'm not eager to again."

"Jack," Daniel said calmly. "I think Jacob's right. We might not get another chance like this, and Sha'ure will be there we need to try."

Jack sighed, "Daniel, it's too suspicious I don't like it. Why does Apophis suddenly want a new host?"

"Perhaps his current host isn't appealing to his queen," Teal'c suggested.

"Would that really cause him to go to all of this trouble?" Jack asked.

Teal'c nodded, "He must keep his Queen happy or she could decide to betray him."

"A wonderful race," Jack said under his breath.

"This might not be as impossible as it seems, sir," Captain Carter said getting into the discussion. "If we could disguise ourselves as spectators we may be able to kill Apophis before he can burrow into his new host."

"I still don't like this," Jack said bitterly.

"Colonel," Hammond started. "I will not order you to go on this mission. I can always ask SG-2 but I believe you and your team would be the best chance at a successful mission."

Jack looked at his team mates, Sam looked ready to go, Teal'c looked hungry for retribution and Daniel... well Daniel looked like he'd already left. With a sigh he relented. "3 against 1, fine, we'll do it."

Jacob beamed, "Good, I was hoping that you would come around."

Jack gave a forced smile, "Exactly why is it you need us to go again?"

"It would be too dangerous to send in Tok'ra agents, if their sybiotes were detected it would cause unwanted attention."

Jack nodded, "What about Teal'c? He's on the top of Apophis's most wanted list."

Jacob sighed, "It's my recommendation that Teal'c sit this one out, if he is discovered he could seriously compromise the mission."

Teal'c didn't look happy but he nodded, "This is true O'Neill. I do not wish to be responsible for your capture. I shall stay behind."

Jacob nodded his approval, "I really believe that it's for the best."

"So, when is the transfer supposed to take place?" Daniel asked quickly.

"Tonight," Jacob said cautiously. 

"Tonight!" Jack roared. "You've got to be kidding you expect us to be ready by tonight... General..."

"Jack, I know that it is short notice but our contacts have only just informed us, apparently Apophis was trying to keep this under wraps," Jacob said calmly, ignoring Jack's appeal to the General.

"Oh I don't buy that for a second. Apophis will want everyone to know, he'll want to gloat about how he fears no one and he is invincible."

"But he's not invincible, Jack," Daniel cut in. "We always knew that his arrogance put us at an advantage."

"Sir, we don't have to do much to prepare," Sam added. "We just need to dress up like Chulak natives and go to this 'transfer'."

Teal'c nodded, "There will be many coming through the Stargate who wish to see the transfer."

"All the more reason for snakehead to up security," Jack said smartly.

"Jack, I never said this assignment would be easy, but I believe the risks are acceptable."

"They aren't your risks, Jacob."

"Look, enough." The general said firmly. "Either you accept this mission, Colonel or you don't. What will it be, we're running out of time."

Jack sighed again, "We'll go," he said quietly.

* * *

The priest looked up as the Stargate sprang to life, admitting three more commoners. More people coming to see the transfer.

The priest approached to greet them, "You're here to see the transfer I assume."

One of the two men stepped forward keeping his head bowed, "Yes, we wish to see the new face of our God." 

The priest nodded, "Continue on your way."

The three spectators nodded and started down the road.

"Did that seem too easy to either of you?" Jack asked quietly.

"They can't very well interrogate every person coming through the gate if as many come as Teal'c said," Daniel put in.

"That's true," Sam agreed. "They'll probably have Apophis surrounded by Jaffa though to ensure his safety."

"And Amanuet's," Daniel said quietly.

Jack nodded, "I think we'll be able to get a shot at him, it's what we're going to do afterwards that has me concerned."

Daniel nodded, "Yes, I'm worried that if we kill Apophis that either Amanuet or his first Prime will order all of the spectators killed."

"Do you really think they'd do that?" Sam asked.

It was Jack who answered, "Yes."

They nodded and all three fell into silence as they went on their way.

"Well kids, thought of a plan yet? You two are the geniuses," Jack asked flippantly.

"I can't think of a plan that includes us getting off this planet alive," Daniel mused. "But I have a couple that include us going out in a blaze of glory."

Jack gave a sideways glance at Daniel, "Blaze of glory, huh? Let's leave that for another day and keep trying to think of a way to live, alright?"

Sam nodded, "I think the best we can do is just kill Apophis and run for the Stargate."

Jack stopped walking and turned to look at her. "That's not a plan."

"It's the best I can come up with on short notice."

Daniel shook his head, "No we can't just kill him and leave all of these innocent people to pay the price."

"Then what do you suggest? Jacob didn't give us a whole lot of time. Face it guys, we're on a suicide mission."

"Exactly," Daniel said. "So there's no point to try and make it to the Stargate."

Jack narrowed his eyes, "Have you lost your mind?"

"No," Daniel said impatiently. "I say we kill Apophis and then surrender."

"He has lost his mind," Sam said softly.

"No, I haven't. Look we've got a better chance of escape if we become his prisoners first."

"He may have a point," Sam said, "If we take the blame and then try a secretive escape then we won't have a massacre on our hands."

"Right," Daniel agreed, "They won't kill us right away. We might be able to escape, though I'll admit that the chances are slim."

Jack nodded, "Well it's the best chance we've got. Okay, so kill Apophis and surrender. Piece of cake."

* * *

"That's strange," Daniel said softly.

"What is?" Jack hissed.

The three were hidden a mob of people all fighting to see the transfer.

Daniel pointed towards the lard clearing, "You see that stone slab," at Jack and Sam's nods he continued. "That's where the host should be. They should have brought him out already."

Jack snorted, "Maybe he wants it to be a surprise."

Daniel shook his head, "From what I've learned from the Tok'ra about transfers the new host is to be placed here three hours early so the spectators can look at him."

Jack frowned, "Who knows why he's not here. Maybe he's having second thoughts about who to chose."

Daniel shook his head, "No, something's definitely not right here. I've got a bad feeling about this."

Jack nodded. He had a *really* bad feeling about this.

The three turned back to the ceremonial grounds as Apophis walked out of the temple. He was surrounded by a protective circle of Jaffa and Jack couldn't get a shot at him.

"Behold your god, hail Apophis," one of the Jaffa cried out, he looked to be Apophis's new first prime.

Apophis smiled and said something to one of his Jaffa, moments later a group of small children were brought into the center of the arena. 

"Jack," Daniel said warningly. "I think we've been misinformed. This is no transfer ceremony."

Jack cursed under his breath. It was a set up. Damn he hated it when he was right.

"The three Tauri who are hiding in the crowds," Apophis voice roared. "You will show yourselves or you will watch these children die. One by one, knowing you have the power to stop it."

"Shit," Jack said under his breath. 

"We have to surrender, Jack," Daniel said quietly. "We can't let him kill those children."

"He's right, sir," Sam said softly.

"Yea, I know," Jack said quietly.

Together the three pushed their way into the clearing. "We're here," Jack said angrily. 

He couldn't believe this. The guy had known they were here all along, there was no transfer ceremony. When would he learn to stop accepting missions from the Tok'ra?

Apophis smiled when he saw them and motioned to his guards. All three were forced to their knees.

"Foolish Tauri. I knew you would come. Just as I knew the one in which I seek would be among you."

Before Jack even had time to register his words, Daniel was pulled up and held firmly between two Jaffa. Jack tried to get up to help his friend but was forced back to his knees.

"Take him into the temple and prepare him for the ceremony," Apophis ordered.

Sam paled, _he couldn't mean..._

"Ceremony," Jack echoed. His blood ran cold when he realized the implications. "No way in hell," he yelled as he again tried to rise from his knees.

Daniel was quickly pulled in to the temple, Jack saw him struggling but he was no match for two Jaffa.

"You son of a bitch," Jack spat as he made eye contact with Apophis.

Apophis raised one of his eyebrows, "You dislike my choice for a new host? My queen seems to find him rather appealing."

_This can't be happening, this can't be happening._ Jack couldn't think straight, his best friends nightmare was about to come true.

"Do you wish to witness the transfer before you die?" Apophis asked the two humans.

"Go to hell," Jack spat.

Apophis' eyes flashed angrily, "You will show your god respect."

"Why would I do that?"

Apophis was smiling now. Jack preferred it when he was angry, "If you displease me I will make you suffer more than one death."

Oh, that was pretty good incentive to behave.

"Let go of me!"

Jack's head shot up at the shout, Daniel was being pulled out of the temple. He was dressed in white robes and adorned with gold makeup, his eyes lined with brown.

The two Jaffa holding him looked his arms behind his back as Apophis approached.

"Amanuet!" Apophis called.

Daniel went pale as Sha'ure exited the temple, the cold eyes not the same as his wife's but the beautiful face so familiar.

Amanuet smiled upon seeing Daniel, she approached and put her hand on his cheek. Daniel turned his head from her and her eyes flashed dangerously. "He is the one," she said. "So handsome, you shall make a perfect host."

"I'll be no one's host," Daniel spat.

Amanuet smirked, "Your wife said the same thing at first. But I've long since broken her. You too will be broken."

Daniel was dragged to the center of the clearing and again forced to his knees. When he raised his head he could see Jack and Sam across from him, watching the scene in horror.

Apophis came to stand behind Daniel, "You will not make this difficult Tauri or I will force your friends to suffer many deaths, by your hands. If you submit easily I may even spare them."

"Don't listen to him, Danny!" Jack yelled. "Fight the son of a bitch no matter what! Don't worry about what *he* does to us."

Daniel didn't answer, he didn't trust himself to speak. He'd never been this scared before. He'd faced death countless times, so many it became routine but this was different... this was becoming the living dead. Forced to spend eternity living out someone else's life. Just like Sha'ure...

Sam couldn't believe this was happening, why did it have to be Daniel? He looked ridiculously young to her at this moment. His exposed skin was shining with gold paint and his blue eyes were glistening beneath the dark brown shadow. 

Jack saw Apophis come up behind Daniel. The realization that the next time he looked into his friend's blue eyes he would see a stranger was almost too much to bare. He couldn't let this happen. Not to Daniel. He didn't deserve to become this man's slave. 

Daniel felt Apophis's breath on his back, so this was it. He wouldn't run, he couldn't risk Apophis hurting Jack or Sam. But he would never stop fighting, he'd fight from the inside, as Kendra had. He saw the look in Jack's eyes and silently prayed he wouldn't try anything. Jack needed to stay unharmed so he could get himself and Sam home. It was too late for him. He saw Jack once again attempt to rise from his knees, he was about to call out to him that it was all right when he felt a pressure on his neck. Then all he felt was pain.

Daniels screams cut through to Jack's very core. Apophis's former host lay dead in the sand discarded and forgotten. And Daniel just screamed. 

It took all Jack had not to turn away. He could see something moving beneath the flesh. Finally he could look no more, Jack turned away towards Sam. She had tears streaming down her face and her gaze seemed transfixed on Daniel.

No, not Daniel. Apophis.

Daniel was gone.

Just like Sha'ure, like Skarra and who knew how many others.

The screams had stopped and Jack turned back to look at Daniel. He was on his hands and knees now, the sun reflecting off his golden skin as he struggled to rise. He finally succeeded in raising his head. His eyes were blank for a moment then they glowed ominously.

Daniel's now cold eyes stared right at him, "Kill them," he ordered, using a voice that was no longer his.

* * *

Jack and Carter were pulled to their feet, staff weapons aimed at their chests. Past the serpent guards they could see Daniel standing, held steady by Amanuet.

"Wait," the echoing voice of Apophis, not Daniel ordered.

Apophis smiled cruelly, "I've got a better idea, take them to the Chappa'i. Send them home."

"My lord?" one of the Jaffa said sounding confused.

Apophis smiled, "They will be killed by their barrier. They won't make it to the other side. I believe its poetic justice that they be killed by the same troublesome barrier that keeps us out. Now, do as I say. Take them to the Chappa'i."

Apophis's first prime nodded and Jack and Sam were dragged off.

The two soldiers shared a confused look and Jack looked at Sam's wrist to see if she still had her GDO.

Sam nodded to him almost imperceptibly, she had it. If she could just punch in the code without alerting the guards they would go through the wormhole unharmed.

Jack and Sam were thrown mercilessly to the ground as one of the Jaffa punched in the coordinates for Earth. Sam quickly entered the iris code and hoped that it got through.

"Throw them in," the first prime ordered.

Jack and Sam were again hauled to their feet. They braced themselves as they were tossed through.

* * *

Amanuet ran an appreciative eye over her King's new host. "I must say Apophis, if nothing else my host has good taste."

Apophis smiled, "Yes, but this host is troublesome. He taunts me."

Amanuet nodded, "As does mine, but they will be broken soon enough and we will be in complete control."

"We should be in control now!" Apophis cried. "I don't like feeling powerless."

"You are not powerless my love, why would you say such a thing?"

"I should have had the two Tauri executed on site, I don't know what made me change my mind, it's like this host made me,"

"Nonsense. These hosts are nothing but a nuisance. An annoying voice. They have no real power over us. We hold all the power. Do not forget this my love."

"But he will not cease! The voice attacks me. He switches from one language to the next, constantly trying to confuse me. I should not have changed hosts. My last host was spiritless, and weak this one is... different."

"All humans are weak!" Amanuet roared. "They are nothing compared to us. Use pain to subdue your host."

"It does not work!"

"Give it time, you must complete the blending. Then the voice will quiet."

"But it won't disappear," Apophis said quietly.

* * *

The wormhole sprang to life and two figures were flung out, landing hard on the ramp.

General Hammond ran into the embarkation room as the Jack and Sam pulled themselves up. Jack cursed and placed his head in his hands. Sam looked close to tears but she stubbornly held them back.

"Colonel O'Neill, what's happened? Where's Dr. Jackson?"

"He's become a host, sir," Sam whispered.

Hammond's eyes went wide, "What?"

"He's become a host," O'Neill said irritably. "He's the new host of Apophis. Suffice it to say our mission didn't exactly go as planned. It was a set up the whole time. They'd planned the ceremony and Apophis had already picked his host. Daniel. We did exactly what he knew we would."

Hammond still seemed a little shell shocked, "Why did he want Daniel to be his host?"

"Who knows, maybe it was Amanuet's idea," Sam said softly.

"We have to go back, General," Jack said getting up from the ramp. "We need to rescue Daniel."

Hammond took a deep breath, "Colonel, Dr. Jackson and yourself have been trying to rescue Sha'ure from Amanuet for years. What makes you think you'll be able to rescue him now?"

"We have to! Daniel has way too much information in that head of his. We can't allow Apophis to live with all that knowledge."

"To kill him you'd have to kill Daniel," Hammond pointed out.

Jack sighed, "Not necessarily, we may be able to abduct him and bring him back here. Janet may be able to..."

"I want you to go to the infirmary. We'll debrief in fifteen minutes and discuss our options."

Jack nodded solemnly, "Yes, sir."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Colonel," Hammond said regretfully. "But the rescue mission is a no go."

Jack jumped up from his seat, "What? General, with all due respect we have an obligation to go on this rescue mission. Daniel *made* this place. We can't abandon him now."

"I agree with you but while you were in the infirmary I talked with the President. He believes that the risk is too great."

"We're willing to take the risks, sir," Sam said with quiet determination.

"I too am willing to take the risks," Teal'c added.

"You see," Jack said proudly. "We have to do this."

"I'm sorry Colonel. No. I'm not asking you to give up I have no doubts that our paths will cross with Apophis again and if that happens you have my permission to do whatever is necessary to try and bring Dr. Jackson home."

"Sir, we need to act now. I believe that Apophis isn't in full control yet. If we wait..."

"My decision has been made, Colonel. Dismissed."

Jack gave the General a stony glare but didn't say any more as he left the room. Jack brushed past his two teammates muttering that he was fine and that they should get some rest. 

He wandered the halls aimlessly until he reached Daniel's office. Hesitantly pushing the door open he entered, everything was just the way Daniel had left it. 

A pair of Egyptian scrolls were rolled out on his desk, near the mug of cold coffee.

"God Danny," he whispered huskily. "How could this have happened? Why did I agree to go on that mission?"

"Daniel wanted to go," a soft voice said from behind him. "Sir, he couldn't pass up a chance of rescuing Sha'ure."

Jack turned around and saw Sam and Teal'c in the doorway, "I know, but look at us. We're passing up what may be our only chance to *rescue* him. He deserves better."

"We have our orders," Sam reminded.

"Right and the only one brave enough to break them isn't here, so where does that leave us, Carter? What does that mean for Daniel?"

"DanielJackson wouldn't want us to risk our lives for his," Teal'c said firmly.

"No, he wouldn't. But he'd risk his life for ours in a heart beat."

Teal'c nodded solemnly, "This is true."

"I won't let Apophis keep Daniel as his host," Jack said determinedly. "I vow that right now. Even if... even if I have to kill Daniel I won't allow Apophis to remain in control. I owe that much to him, we all do."

"What are you suggesting, sir?" Sam asked cautiously. 

"I'm suggesting we take a page from Danny's book... to hell with orders, let's go back there and bring him home."

* * *

It was easier than Jack had expected...at night with only a skeleton crew there was no one around to realize what they were doing.

Sam tapped away at the computer as Jack and Teal'c stood over her shoulder, she quickly dialed the address for Chulak then set the blast doors to shut and lock.

The three rushed into the embarkation room before the heavy metal doors closed with a muted thud and stood at the bottom of the ramp staring at the wormhole as though they were seeing it for the first time.

They could hear the distant pounding of military issue boots headed their way but knew there was no turning back now.

That they wouldn't even if they could.

Jack adjusted his grip on his gun and took a step forward, "Lets go kids..."

* * *

"My King," Amanuet said as she entered the throne room. "The priests report that the Stargate has been activated."

Apophis quickly stood, "Who has come?"

Amanuet's eyes flashed brightly, "They said one was Teal'c the Traitor. The others were a male and female Tau'ri... their descriptions match that of the two Tau'ri you sent through the gate yesterday."

"What?" Apophis said. "Surely they could not have survived. This host told me the barrier had been closed, that there was no way past it."

"Apparently he had been lying. You'd do well not to listen to everything he tells you... he does not see you as a God he will not serve you willingly. He will try to destroy you and if you allow his words to continue to sway you, he will succeed."

Apophis glared at her, "We don't have time for this. We must stop these invaders."

"I've sent a search party of Jaffa to find them, I told them to bring them alive."

Apophis nodded, "Good," he said absently rubbing his temples.

"Are you still not well, my husband?"

"The blending is just taking longer than I thought. This host should be completely under my control by now..."

Amanuet looked aghast, "He is not?"

"I can control him," Apophis said haughtily. "But not yet with ease."

Somewhat reassured Amanuet smiled, "Rest now, I will call for you when the Tau'ri have been located."

Apophis only nodded and retired to his quarters.

Amanuet's dark eyes followed his retreating form. It did not sit well with her that her Great King was so troubled by a mere slave.

She had thought her husband was stronger.

She would not entertain weakness.

* * *

Jack and his two teammates ran through the dense forest. They'd been happy to see no Jaffa standing guard at the gate but it had been short lived as a priest ran off screaming about intruders.

Jack guessed the Jaffa would be out looking for them by now and he was beginning to rethink the wisdom of this little 'mission'. He'd brought Teal'c to a planet were he was a well known traitor and where an evil megalomaniac was convinced that he's a god and currently residing in their missing fourth wishes to torture and kill him. And revive him... and kill him again...

It didn't help to ease his guilt that Teal'c had insisted he accompany O'Neill or that Carter couldn't care less if she was on the receiving end of a court martial upon her return to SGC, all he knew was that he had made a huge error in judgment.

Daniel was the only person he'd ever met who could cloud his thinking so completely. 

And he knew that despite the risk and the fact that what he was doing was extremely foolish that he didn't have a choice.

Because if he couldn't rescue Daniel he would forever be haunted by his screams...

"O'Neill," Teal'c said quietly. "Someone is coming."

Jack nodded and the three hid behind a large rock as a group of seven Jaffa stormed by. He let out a sigh of relief as they passed without incident.

Jack held his gun at ready as they continued making their way through the forest while Sam held hers at her side. She had her gun equipped with tranquilizer darts and would have to use a small pistol if they were engaged in a fire fight.

As they neared the edge of the trees they could see the city in the distance... strangely enchanting in the night with only torches lighting the streets.

"Apophis's palace will be heavily guarded," Teal'c said solemnly. "It will not be easy to get past them."

Jack nodded, "Any ideas?"

Sam examined the city with squinted eyes, "I've got one but I don't know if you'll like it..." prying her eyes from the Colonel's she continued. "I could start a diversion, then you and Teal'c could sneak in unnoticed and get Daniel out."

"No way, Carter."

"Sir, with all due respect I didn't risk my position at the SGC just to come so close to rescuing Daniel and then turn back. And this is the only plan that stands a chance..."

Jack ran a hand down his face, "What would you do?"

"I'm sure I'd be recognized... I wouldn't have to do much just walk into the courtyard... maybe shoot my gun off to attract a little extra attention."

"And what's to keep you from getting taken prisoner? I don't want to just exchange one of my team for another."

"I'll use my gun for more than firing into the air, sir. Then I'll make my way into the forest and try to draw the Jaffa away from you. I'll take cover some where close to the Stargate and wait to hear from you."

"I can think of no other method in which we could enter the palace without capture, O'Neill." Teal'c said calmly.

"I care about Daniel as much as you do, sir. I saw it happen too, remember. Do you think you're the only one who could hear his screams?" Jack's eyes snapped up at that. "I need to do this..."

Jack was surprised to find himself nodding, "Good luck Carter."

Sam nodded and handed Jack the tranquilizer gun, "Just get to Daniel, sir. I'll be waiting... ready to dial us out."

* * *

Deep brown eyes watched with vague interest as a familiar human woman walked out into the center of the courtyard. She began yelling and shooting a small black devise into the air. The dark eyes narrowed.

She knew that was one of the Tau'ri that had been present at the transfer. She knew that those humans were foolish but they weren't stupid. 

Amanuet growled as all her Jaffa focused in on the one human... oblivious to the fact that that was what the woman had intended.

Amanuet wasn't quite as dense, she realized that the humans were setting a trap and she was determined to make it work in her favor.

* * *

O'Neill and Teal'c crept into the throne room and Jack cursed when they found it empty.

"Do you know where Apophis would be, Teal'c?"

"It is likely he has retired to his quarters, he never involved himself in searches or what he considered insignificant problems."

Jack nodded, "Do you know how to get there?"

Teal'c nodded and led Jack into one of the first hallways.

Jack followed Teal'c as he weaved through a maze of doorways and corridors eventually coming to stop in front of a pair of impressive double doors.

"This is his chambers," Teal'c said.

O'Neill nodded and made sure the tranquilizer gun was ready to fire, Teal'c opened the door and Jack swiftly moved inside.

Sighting his target on the silken bed he poised to fire but a voice behind him stopped him from pulling the trigger.

"Turn around," the echoing Goa'uld voice ordered.

Jack sighed and turned to face the new threat, Teal'c did the same. Amanuet smiled at them, "Did you really believe I would be so easily fooled?" The Goa'uld kept her palm raised, the ribbon device wrapped around her hand aimed at O'Neill.

"I was hoping..." Jack replied.

"Why have you risked your lives to rescue someone who is already lost to you?" Amanuet asked, and to Jack's surprise she seemed genuinely curious. "You were able to escape with your lives yet you came back, why?"

"I couldn't leave Daniel behind," Jack answered honestly.

"Nobility is a dangerous trait," The Goddess said. "It could have very well cost you your lives."

Jack narrowed his eyes, "Could have? Or will?"

Amanuet smirked, "We shall see, your fate depends on your willingness to cooperate with me. I'm willing to give you the one you call Daniel along with Apophis... but you must grant me a request in return..."

* * *

Sam didn't know how long she had been running but the pounding feet behind her told her she couldn't stop.

Her diversion had worked... almost too well...

The Jaffa had all begun firing apparently not interested in taking prisoners, or figuring if they killed her they could just use the sarcophagus. 

In any case she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep going at this pace, she was weaving through the trees trying to lose them put they had the home advantage, the Jaffa knew the terrain.

Stopping to catch her breath Sam glanced around and realized that the pounding she had mistaken for footsteps could very well be in her head. Panting heavily and shaking with exertion, Sam placed her palms on her thighs in an attempt to gain her strength back. A twig breaking off to the right startled her and her heart began to beat painfully in her chest.

Lifting her gun she aimed it in the direction of the noise, she almost laughed with relief when Jack, and Teal'c appeared in her line of sight, Daniel unconscious in Teal'c's arms.

"Sir," she said with relief. "How did it go,"

Jack winced at that, "Well, I had to make a deal with the devil but we're getting out of here. Come on, Carter... let's get to the gate."

"I'll dial us out," Carter said as they reached the gate but Jack gently grabbed her arm.

"No, I'll do it,"

Sam gave him a bemused look but nodded, her confusion growing as she saw the glyphs he was pushing, "Sir, that's the address for Cimmera!" she cried. 

Jack shot her an irritated look over his shoulder, "Yes, I know."

"Why aren't you dialing earth?"

"The deal I made," Jack told her as the last chevron locked. "She's watching us, if I dial Earth she'll have us all killed before we reach the gate."

"She? Who?" Sam asked.

"Amanuet,"

"Yes," Teal'c added, the now sedated Daniel still in his arms. "She has decided that she wishes to take Apophis's place. In order to assure his demise she is allowing us to go to Cimmera. Once we exit the wormhole there will be no way for Apophis to escape."

Sam gasped in horror, "But what will happen to Daniel? What if Apophis decides to stay in the maze?"

"This is our only chance, Carter," Jack said. "Lets go," looking back before following his teammates through Jack could feel Amanuet watching him.

* * *

Jack, Sam and Teal'c stood helplessly as the orange beam transported their unconscious friend. 

There was no telling how long Apophis would remain in the maze before giving up...how long he would roam the corridors dragging Daniel with him before he finally decided to get it over with and try to pass through the hammer.

"You have returned," 

The three looked up to see Kendra approaching, "Why has the hammer taken Daniel?"

Jack swallowed, "His been inhabited by Apophis."

Kendra's eyes widened, "When?"

"Not long," Sam said. "It only happened yesterday," she explained, only now realizing that it was now morning.

Kendra nodded, "He could be in the labyrinth for a very long time, you should come with me, get some rest."

Not wishing to return to the SGC to receive a reprimand or at worst a court martial, and unwilling to leave Daniel, even knowing that they couldn't fight this battle for him, they followed Kendra back to her cottage with heavy hearts.

* * *

Those fools. Stranding him here. Their **God**. He'd teach those Tau'ri respect. 

_'You'll do nothing,'_ a voice taunted. ' ** _You're_** _nothing. You can't leave here... only I can pass through the hammer unharmed.'_

_'Then we won't pass through the hammer,'_ Apophis growled to the incessant voice of his host. ' _My queen will rescue me.'_

_'You're **queen** is why you're here, she wanted all the power for herself... you weren't conscious when Amanuet made her deal with Jack but I was.' _

_'You are lying! My queen would not have betrayed me!'_

_'And why not?'_ Daniel asked smartly. ' _You can't even gain complete control over me did you really believe you had control over her?'_

_'I do control you!'_

_'You don't! Now I can get us both out of here but you've got to do something for me in return...'_

_'I won't listen to your lies Tau'ri, you are trying to deceive me again. You yourself said that there is no way out.'_

Daniel cursed his own stupidity and carefully hid his inner most thoughts from the demon inhabiting his body. If he was to persuade Apophis it was safe to pass through the hammer he'd better start coming up with some **very** convincing arguments.

* * *

Jack, Sam and Teal'c sat outside of Kendra's home in silence, Kendra had given them all something to eat and then retired to bed.

They were all trying not to think of Daniel wandering aimlessly through the labyrinth but the images their minds had contrived wouldn't let them be.

The only consolation was while it was Daniel in that cave, it was also Apophis. And if anyone deserved to suffer it was him.

But they knew from Kendra that the host is aware of all that goes on around them. Held prisoner in their minds.

"How long do you think it will be?" Jack asked.

"It could be many years, O'Neill. The Goa'uld do not measure time as you do."

Jack sighed, wrong answer. "We can't wait here for him for years," he said, stating the obvious. "But I'm not quite ready to leave yet."

"Nor am I," Teal'c agreed.

Sam nodded, "I think Daniel had some power over Apophis... I think that that's the only reason we're alive. Maybe Daniel can get him to go through the hammer."

"Apophis has heard the stories of the hammer," Teal'c said.

"Yes," Sam agreed. "But no Goa'uld's have been here for centuries, right?" at Teal'c's nod she continued. "Maybe Daniel will convince Apophis that the hammer no longer works... that we destroyed it. He wouldn't be lying. We **did** destroy it, Apophis doesn't have to know it's been repaired."

"Apophis is not easily fooled," Teal'c said. "While I have much faith in DanielJackson the longer he is a host the less power he will retain. If Apophis gains full control he will disregard whatever DanielJackson says."

Jack shook his head, "Kendra had been a host for years and had convinced her resident parasite to come here,"

Teal'c nodded, "That is true. However it was much time before the Goa'uld would pass through the hammer."

"Only a few months," Sam said. "I'm willing to wait that long if it means getting Daniel back."

They all would. They'd wait a lot longer than months if they had too but they couldn't stay here for quite that long.

There were people back home who would be worried about them and they had to contact the SGC. As much as Jack didn't want to, they couldn't risk the General deciding to send a team to Chulak after them.

"Alright, Teal'c... why don't you stay here and keep a look out for Daniel? Carter and I are going to have to check in with the General."

Sam winced but agreed, they couldn't put it off forever.

With a sigh Jack continued, "Now I'd like to come back but I don't know what's going to happen to us when we return to the SGC. Can I count on you to bring Daniel home?"

Teal'c nodded solemnly, "Indeed you can, O'Neill."

Sam and Jack gave one last look at the distant mountains, and then headed off for the Stargate.

* * *

"Unscheduled Gate Activation!"

"Are we getting a signal?" the General asked.

"Yes, sir, it's from SG-1,"

The General nodded, "Open the iris," 

The iris twisted open and revealed the wormhole, from which two of his premier team came flying through. 

Pressing his lips into a tight line he headed towards the embarkation room. "Colonel O'Neill," he barked. "Do you want to tell me just what the hell's going on?"

"We got Daniel to Cimmera, sir," Jack said. "He's in the labyrinth."

Hammond's shoulders relaxed with relief, but he couldn't forget what his two subordinates had done, "This is a serious breach of protocol, Colonel. I'd be well within my rights to court martial you both."

Jack swallowed, "Is that what you're going to do, sir?"

Taking pity on him Hammond sighed, "No, I'm not happy about this but Janet assures me it could be attributed to Post Traumatic Stress. Since you witnessed what happened to Dr. Jackson."

"Sir, we aren't suffering--" Carter began but O'Neill elbowed her and the General wisely ignored her.

"I will however be placing an official reprimand in both your files. Now, where's Teal'c?"

"He's still on Cimmera. Waiting for Daniel, actually, sir. We'd like to go back and wait with him..." Jack began.

"Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome, Jack. Remember? I want you both to go to the infirmary and then get some rest and I will consider -consider- allowing you to return to Cimmera."

"Yes, sir," both soldiers answered in stereo. 

They marched out of the room, and then sagged in relief when they were out of sight of the General. 

Letting out the breath they'd been holding they headed to the infirmary.

* * *

Daniel could feel Apophis exhausting his body, they'd been wandering the maze for what seemed like days but Daniel knew could only be hours.

He didn't think Apophis could continue on much longer but he seemed to have little regard for the body he inhabited. He could go on like this for as long as he wanted, leaving Daniel to suffer the repercussions. 

Well, Daniel wasn't going to take much more of this, he had to outsmart him... 

_'We can't walk these halls forever, you know... it's not doing any good.' Daniel taunted._

_'You will cease talking or I will make you!' Apophis growled back._

_'Getting a little testy? My offer still stands you know, I can get us both out of here.'_

_'You would not help me,' Apophis snapped._

_'Hey, if I have to be a host I'd rather be a host on Chulak living in luxury than wondering through an endless maze.'_

_'Enough, there is no way out of the labyrinth!'_

_'Then why do you continue on? You must think there's some way to the surface or you would have given up.'_

_'Gods do not give up!'_

_'Gods are supposed to be all powerful but you can't seem to live up to that definition, you need me if you want to get out of here. Don't make me spend my life in this underground warren just because you're to stubborn to take the advice of a... slave'_

_'... tell me where to go...'_

* * *

Daniel led Apophis to the hammer and Apophis stopped, narrowing his host's eyes in suspicion.

"This is the hammer," he said out loud.

_'This is your salvation, are you brave enough to take it?'_

_'I'll be killed,'_

_'The hammer was destroyed, I did it myself, surely you have my memory of it'_

_'Yes, you were upset, afraid you were destroying your only chance of freeing Amanuet's host.'_

_'Yes, so you see you can pass through, neither of us will be harmed.'_

_'You told me before that only you could pass through the hammer unharmed...'_

_'That was stupid, I was trying to keep you here as a prisoner but I realized that I can't go on here any longer... if you're free fine, I don't care what you do any more, or who you hurt so long as I can get out of here.'_

Apophis laughed, _'I knew you were just as weak as all of your kind are. You submit to you Gods so easily. It was a frail attempt at strength to try and convince me the hammer was still functioning but I am glad to see you finally accepting that you are mine to control... life will be easier for you when we return to Chulak...'_

Apophis stared at the doorway, sure now that it was his salvation. He would be brave enough to take it. This slave couldn't possibly be deceiving him. 

Slaves were weak and feeble minded, this one was now worried only for himself. He wanted to live the life of a god.

Yes, the hammer was destroyed, his host had taken a staff weapon to it.

With a smile Apophis approached with an absolute certainty that he would be freed from this prison.

And inwardly Daniel smiled, knowing that Apophis was about to destroy himself, as Daniel had said earlier... 'We always knew that his arrogance put us at an advantage'. 

Daniel braced himself as Apophis reached the threshold of the hammer, knowing what was to come...

* * *

He wasn't sure where he was, for one horrifying moment he hadn't even been sure **who** he was.

And then the memories... they all came rushing back.

Sounds and sensations that weren't really his own.

It was like watching some terrifying movie replay over and over in his mind.

Jack and Sam had almost died. **He'd** almost killed them. No, Apophis had almost killed them. Thank god he'd convinced him they'd suffer more if he sent them back through the gate.

Where were Jack and Sam? And Teal'c. They'd come for him, he remembered. He remembered seeing his beautiful Sha'ure negotiating his release with a cold voice and that irrelevant manor that was so unlike his warm and passionate wife.

Apophis was dead now, wasn't he? He had control of his own body now. Though he could still hear his voice.

No, not Apophis's voice. With a sick realization Daniel understood it was the voices of Apophis's former hosts that he was hearing.

It's strange, hearing screams that you know are only echoes of some distant memory.

Screams so like his own as Apophis mercilessly burrowed into him, so like Apophis screams as he realized he'd been deceived... that the hammer was functioning perfectly...

Daniel grabbed his head trying to block out the tormented cries. He felt the scar at the back of his neck and pulled his hands away as though it burned.

Where was he? Cimmera. He looked around, he could see the sunlight streaming into the cavern, beckoning to him. Pulling himself up onto shaky legs he moved towards the glow, and prayed he remembered the way back to the Stargate.

* * *

Jack and Sam nearly ran into each other as they headed to the General's office from their respective quarters.

They had been checked out by Janet who had assured them they had fully recovered from their 'Post Traumatic Stress' and actually slept through the night. Now they were hoping to get back to Cimmera.

"Come in," the General said as Jack knocked.

The two officers entered, "Sir, permission to--" Jack started.

"Granted," Hammond interrupted with a smile in his eyes. "Bring him home, Colonel."

Jack smiled widely, and Sam gave a small smile of her own. "Will do," Jack said smartly. 

Jack and Carter quickly geared up and made their way to the embarkation room, "How do you think Daniel is going to handle this, sir?"

Jack sighed, "I've got no idea, but we'll get him through it."

Sam nodded, determination shining in her blue eyes. They hadn't gone to all the trouble of saving Daniel to lose him to the nightmares that were sure to follow his freedom from Apophis.

The wormhole was established and Jack let out a shaky sigh, "Let's go, Captain."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"Your friends have not yet returned?" Kendra asked of Teal'c softly.

"No, they have not."

"They will come as soon as they can," the former host said. "They care for Daniel very much."

Teal'c nodded, "Yes, DanielJackson means a great deal to us all."

Kendra smiled, "He is a very passionate individual, and he has much love for his lost wife. He had wished to understand her torment..." she continued ruefully. "It is regrettable he had to learn of it this way."

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed. "DanielJackson is one of the strongest humans I have yet met but he has a gentle soul and it has endured too much."

"But it has endured," Kendra continued. "As Daniel will continue to endure. He can not afford to give in to the darkness that is sure to hover. He still has his wife to find, he has his friends who care more than he has yet realized... yes... I am sure that Daniel will be fine."

* * *

Daniel was sure he could hear voices, but whether they were ghosts from the past of flesh and blood he couldn't be sure. He couldn't separate them.

For one fleeting moment he almost wished to be Apophis host again, to have just that one voice to deal with, and a purpose and a focus.

Now all his thoughts were jumbled, unorganized. He couldn't isolate any one of the voices calling to him. 

He felt different. He was sure that he would never again be the same.

It would be so easy to give up and just fall to his knees on the emerald grass, to stop driving himself further towards a destination he couldn't even be sure he'd reach.

But he knew he couldn't stop.

Because Sha'ure was out there, still suffering the same fate he had shared with her so briefly.

It had been a bitter sweet reunion, holding his wife but knowing it was really Amanuet and that he was... Apophis.

He was getting side tracked again, he had to keep going he had to find help so that he could continue his search for Sha'ure.

If nothing else at least he knew that Apophis couldn't hurt her any longer couldn't control her ever again. Couldn't hurt anyone.

Because he was dead. He had to be dead.

But his skin would still crawl when he thought about him being inside him. Still inside him.

There were the voices again... these voices sounded different... they sounded real...

_"I'm sure that Daniel will be fine..."_

Daniel... that was him. Wasn't it? Yes, yes of course. He was Daniel. Apophis was dead.

"Yes, he will be fine. We will not allow him to be anything else."

Teal'c? "Teal'c?" his voice sounded hoarse but he took satisfaction in the fact that it was his own. "Teal'c!" he said again, louder.

Teal'c looked up at the quiet cry, "DanielJackson!" he called uncertainly. Looking up into the trees he saw his friend and he smiled for the first time in days.

The smile faded as he took in the young man's appearance. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, his eyes were bloodshot and he appeared to be having trouble walking.

Teal'c rushed to his side and caught him just as his knees buckled, no longer able to support him.

"DanielJackson!" Teal'c said in alarm.

Daniel tried to answer him, tried to tell him that he was fine even though he knew he wasn't but blackness was creeping into his vision and he wasn't able to stop his eyes from rolling back into his head.

Teal'c felt Daniel go limp in his arms and he saw Kendra approach. 

"He will be fine now," she said. "The demon within him no longer lives. Bring him here," she told him.

Teal'c picked Daniel up and followed Kendra into her cottage and placed Daniel on the bed. "I need to get him back to the SGC," he told her.

"You may in a moment, but I need to do something first," 

Teal'c saw her pull out the healing device and looked at her strangely, "What are you doing?"

"I am removing the scar," she told him simply.

"Perhaps DanielJackson would not wish it removed."

Kendra gave a small knowing smile, "I can assure you, it will not be missed. It would only serve as a reminder of a time best forgotten. Please, I wish to do this for him. I do not want Apophis to keep his mark on Daniel for all time."

Teal'c nodded slowly and Kendra set to work. The last of the small gray scar had just faded when Teal'c felt a tremor beneath his feet. A tell tale sign that the gate had been activated.

"Your friends have returned." Kendra said as she put away the healing device. "You have to return now, tell Daniel that it will get better... the voices will fade and he will again be himself... tell him it just takes time and the support of good friends."

Teal'c nodded and picked Daniel up in his strong arms again, "I will tell him," he promised.

Kendra stood in her doorway watching Teal'c disappear into the distance caring his precious burden and knew with absolute certainty that Daniel Jackson would indeed be fine.

* * *

Jack O'Neill stepped out on to Cimmera fully expecting to have his heart's unrealistic hopes shattered but only moments after he and Carter had started over the hill to Kendra's cottage he saw Teal'c in the distance.

Did he dare believe that was Daniel Teal'c was carrying so gently? Jack was running before he even answered the question and he could hear Carter right on his heels.

Teal'c was smiling, it looked kind of awkward but he took that as a good sign.

"Jesus, Danny," Jack whispered as he got close enough to see the young archeologist.

"Is Apophis dead?" Sam asked quickly.

Teal'c nodded, "My symbiote is quiet. Apophis no longer lives."

Sam smiled and let out a breath of relief, "How is he?" she asked as she grabbed Daniel's limp hand. Needing the contact to reassure herself. 

She didn't even notice the Colonel had a death grip on Daniel's arm. He apparently needed the contact too.

"Carter," O'Neill said. "Get back and dial home,"

"Yes, sir," Sam smiled as she darted back the way they had just come. She didn't particularly want to let Daniel out of her sight but she knew right now she had to focus on getting him home.

Sam had just sent the GDO code through when she saw the rest of her team making their way towards her. Daniel was still out cold and part of her was grateful. It would be better if he didn't wake until he was home. Safe in the infirmary where they'd be better suited to deal with what had happened.

Teal'c and Daniel were the first to go through followed by Carter and Jack. Jack could hear the clapping before he even fully materialized on the other side.

He could see Feretti at the bottom of the gate, breathless. It was obvious that he had run all the way to the gate room when he heard the sounding of the klaxons. Jack smiled wondering if Daniel was aware of the amount of people he had endeared himself during his time at SGC.

"How is he?" Feretti asked anxiously. A far cry from the know-it-all soldier that had picked on the hapless linguist that first mission on Abydos. 

Jack smiled wider, he guessed that Daniel had a lot to do with that change. Daniel had a tendency to do that, to bounce up to hardened soldiers and catch them completely off guard. "He's going to be fine," Jack said with certainty.

Janet rushed in, "I'll be the judge of that, Colonel. If you don't mind."

"Of course not, Doc you're the Doc,"

Janet gave him a 'look' and motioned for Teal'c to place Daniel on the stretcher. "I don't see an entry wound," she said.

"Kendra had it removed," Teal'c informed her and Sam and Jack looked at Teal'c in surprise.

Janet nodded absentmindedly, "Let's give him an MRI to be sure," she said, as followed the orderlies who were wheeling Daniel from the room.

"I knew you'd get him back, Colonel," Ferreti said as he joined the three SG-1 members on the ramp.

"I wish I could have been as sure," Jack said quietly.

"You should have been, I've decided that the kid just can't die," Ferreti said with a smile. 

"For long anyway," Jack added returning the smile with a smirk.

* * *

Jack sighed with relief as he watched Daniel sleep. The MRI had proven with absolute finality that Apophis was dead. The symbiote had already begun to be absorbed within Daniel's system.

He'd sent Carter to get some rest, and had to order Teal'c to go to his quarters for some Kel-no-rem time.

_Just you and me Danny, though you're not being very good company..._

Had it really only been two days? Well, almost three now. 

Daniel would be fine, Janet had said, Teal'c had said it, Carter, Feretti, hell, even he had said it.

But he'd yet to hear it from the one person who could really know.

_Come on kid, wake up..._

He had to hear from Daniel that he would be fine. That he could get through this too. 

"Ja'k?"

A smile spread across Jack's face at his name, "Hey, how ya doin?"

Daniel smiled back, albeit a weak smile and Jack's spirits soared. "Oh, just peachy," he quipped.

The smile got impossibly wider, "I'm beginning to think I'm a bad influence on you..."

Daniel's eyes were closing again, "Probably but I think it's worth it."

"Are you going to be alright, Daniel?"

Daniel didn't miss the pleading note in his friend's voice, forcing his eyes back open he looked Jack in the eye, "I have their memories Jack, all of his former hosts, all of his memories..."

Jack looked down the at the floor, that was just great, as though Daniel didn't have enough things of his own to haunt his sleep. Now he got to share in nightmares of the dead.

"But yes, I'll be fine," 

Daniel had said it with such quiet determination that Jack forced himself to look up again. "I'm more determined than ever to keep fighting this fight, Jack. I need to rescue Sha'ure... what I went through... she's still going through it."

"We'll get her back, Daniel."

"I know."

"But you're going to be fine?"

"I'm going to be fine, it will probably take awhile but I can't afford to be anything but 'fine'." 

"Sam and Teal'c will be mad at me for keeping you to myself, I should go get them..."

Daniel smiled ruefully, "I don't think I'll be able to stay awake that long, Jack I just want to say thank you..."

"For what?"

"For rescuing me."

"You rescued yourself, Daniel. I didn't do hardly anything."

Daniel snorted, "You know that isn't true..."

"I only gave you an out, Daniel. You were the one who found the courage to take it. You somehow got Apophis to go through the hammer."

"It wasn't hard, I just had to pretend to be what he already thought I was... a slave concerned only with myself."

Jack nodded, "Why don't you get to sleep, we'll talk about this in the morning... and I assure you we **will** be talking about this. No shutting us out, alright?" 

Daniel nodded, already half way asleep. "We will get Sha'ure back, Jack."

"Yes, I know."

"And I will be fine."

"Never doubted it."

The corner of Daniel's mouth twitched, "And Jack,"

"Yes?"

"Something of the host does survive."


End file.
